my_lifetime_is_a_basedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sectionals (Episode)
Sectionals is the thirteenth episode of Glee's first season and the thirteenth episode overall. It aired on December 9, 2009. After this episode, there was a four-month hiatus with the following episode, Hell-O, airing on April 13, 2010. Sectionals is finally here for the Glee Club, but when Quinn's secret unravels, the club may not be able to recover in time to compete. Since Will has been disqualified from the competition, Emma steps up and tells him that she will take the kids to Sectionals as the club's faculty adviser even though her wedding is on the same day, and Will makes a potentially life-changing decision. Meanwhile, Sue's scheming hits an all-time high as Jane Addams Academy and Haverbrook School for the Deaf perform the New Directions setlist. The episode was written and directed by Brad Falchuk. Plot As a result of a technicality in the show choir competition rules, Will is not allowed to accompany New Directions to Sectionals because he had taken a mattress in the previous episode, Mattress. Mercedes is fed up with Rachel always getting the spotlight, so she proves to Rachel by singing And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going from Dreamgirls. Emma postpones her own wedding by several hours so that she can take the club in his place, although her fiancé, football coach Ken Tanaka, feels she is choosing Will over him. The glee club learns that Puck is the real father of Quinn's baby. They decide not to tell Rachel, believing that she will tell Finn, but she deduces it anyway and tells him. Finn runs into the choir-room after Rachel reveals of the true paternity of "his" baby and punches Puck. Quinn, who breaks out in tears, begs him to stop and finally admits Puck is the true father. Finn shouts that he's done with her and with the others, implying that he's quitting New Directions. Rachel follows Quinn to a bench in the hallway and apologizes for telling Finn. Much to her surprise, Quinn says she is not mad at her and Rachel did what she was not brave enough to do; tell the truth. Quinn asks Rachel to leave her alone and Rachel walks away, just in time to see Puck, who is approaching Quinn as well. He says he wants to be with her and do everything he can to be a good father. However, she declines, telling him that she wants to do this on her own for now. New Directions arrive at the event to discover that their competitors have received an advance copy of their set list, and are performing the songs they have chosen. Emma calls Will, who talks with Finn in the locker room and leaves his car keys so that Finn can drive to the competition. Although he is still furious with Quinn and Puck, he decides to rejoin the club, and drives to Sectionals. During Sectionals the Jane Addams Academy performed the songs And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going and Proud Mary. Then the Haverbrook School for the Deaf performed Don't Stop Believin' which left the audience in tears and Rachel got up and left with the new directions to make up a new setlist. The club scrambles together a new set list. Emma then confronts rival choir directors Grace Hitchens and Dalton Rumba over their use of the leaked setlist, while New Directions are forced to choose new performance pieces at the last minute aided by the return of Finn. Mercedes allow Rachel to take over the ballad, because "if anyone is going to wing it on the fly," it should be her. Rachel says that she has a song that she's been working on since she was five, Don't Rain on My Parade. Finn arrives just in time and brings along a number that the New Directions can put together as their second choice, You Can't Always Get What You Want, while Quinn decides on the final song, Somebody to Love. After their performance, Grace attempts to confess her duplicity to the judges, but they have already unanimously decided that New Directions have won the competition. '' to Will.]]Having previously discovered that his wife Terri was faking her pregnancy, Will tells her he no longer loves her. He later attends Ken and Emma's delayed wedding to find that Ken has ended the relationship as a result of Emma's feelings for Will. She announces her intention to leave William McKinley High School, explaining that it will be too painful for her to carry on working with both Will and Ken. Back at school, Principal Figgins suspends Sue for leaking the glee club's set list, and has Will reinstated as New Directions' director. This leaves the Cheerios with no coach. The glee club members show Will their trophy and perform My Life Would Suck Without You for him because he couldn't be there to see them win Sectionals. As Emma prepares to leave the school, Will chases after her and stops her with a kiss. Songs Unreleased Songs *'And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going' from Dream Girls sung by the Jane Addams Academy Glee club. *'Proud Mary' by Ike and Tina Turner sung by the Jane Addams Academy Glee club. *'Don't Stop Believin'' by Journey sung by the Haverbrook School for the Deaf Glee club. Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Eve as Grace Hitchens Guest Stars *Patrick Gallagher as Ken Tanaka *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Anna Camp as Candace Dystra *Patricia Forte as Donna Landries *Michael Hitchcock as Dalton Rumba *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford Co-Stars *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Peter Choi as Emcee *Thomasina Gross as Perfect Engleberger Trivia *This episode was watched by 8.127 million viewers. *This episode gives the first hint that Santana and Brittany have been hooking up. Santana says, "Sex is not dating," and Brittany then adds, "If it were, Santana and I would be dating." *Jayma Mays called the kiss between her and Matt Morrison, "The Kiss." **She wasn't given the script about the kiss, in order to keep it real. *"Sectionals" was originally supposed to be the last episode of the first season, but Fox asked for nine additional episodes after this one. *Rachel sang Don't Rain on My Parade for Sectionals from the musical Funny Girl. Interestingly enough, her mother would go on to sing a song from the same musical. *Both Shelby and Jesse (unknown at this point on the show) saw Rachel's performance of Don't Rain on My Parade as stated in Hell-O by Jesse and in Theatricality by Shelby. This enlightened Shelby that Rachel was her daughter due to their similar voices, range, and looks. *While the New Directions perform You Can't Always Get What You Want, Grace is watching them. To her right there is one of the choreographers that choreographs Glee in real life, Brooke Lipton. *This is the episode that Lea Michele submitted for her 2010 bid for the Emmy for Lead Actress in a Comedy. *This is the only sectionals competition in which Rachel sings. *Emma had first stated (since her engagement with Ken) that she did not want to have a big ceremony for their wedding, nobody had to know about it- or even be there. However, the reception clearly showed preparation for a fair amount of guests (finger food, reception hall, etc.). Errors *When Quinn slips on the floor Puck is ahead of Mike, in the next shot he is behind Mike. *Toward the end of Rachel's solo at sectionals, the rest of the group comes on stage. In the close-up, you can clearly see Finn and Puck cross paths and stop behind her. Then, in the next shot, the boys are still walking by Rachel at the front of the stage. * When the Haverbrook School were performing 'Don't Stop Believing', there was a scene where a man wiped his tears and Rachel shook her head upon seeing it. From the previous scene where the audience were focused on, Rachel had done the same action, thus repeating the same gesture twice. *The club asks for Will's help in setting the set list for sectionals and Will says he can't help them. However, the set list is already in place, as Sue has leaked it to the other two teams. Gallery Sectionals 2009 1.png Sectionals 2009.png Glee-sectionals f.jpg Glee-Episode-13-Sectionals.jpg Sectionalsxx.png S01E13-Sectionals.jpg Finchelsectionalsycagwyw.png Sectionals xx.jpg Glee-sectionals.jpg Tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_mbjd7ljONM1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mbjd7ljONM1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbjd7ljONM1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbjkjmqACm1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mbjd7ljONM1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mbjkjmqACm1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbjkjmqACm1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbjkjmqACm1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mbjkjmqACm1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mbjkjmqACm1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mbjkjmqACm1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mbjkjmqACm1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mbjmignqI01ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mbjmignqI01ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbjmignqI01ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbjmignqI01ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr mkszed8xBE1s2pthqo3 250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo8_250.gif BrOTPMeme UT8.gif Kalen5.JPG Tumblr mxt515W0E71srxi9mo1 250.gif RachelSectionals (2).gif RachelSectionals (9).gif RachelSectionals (8).gif RachelSectionals (7).gif RachelSectionals (6).gif RachelSectionals (5).gif RachelSectionals (4).gif RachelSectionals (3).gif RachelSectionals.gif Tumblr myv1fmZWrh1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif MercedesBallad.jpg And-I-Am-Telling-You-Im-Not-Going-Glee-Mercedes-01-2009-12-09.jpg MercedesAIaTYING.jpg MercedesAndI'mTellingYou.gif MercedesNotGoing.jpg 4958713516.jpg 4958118771.jpg 4958116877.jpg glee1_1210_gawk.flv.jpg.png MERCAND.gif tumblr_mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_m7g521oe9o1ramwazo1_250.gif Tumblr l0talj1qyN1qbpgcb.jpg 9 YOU CANT ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT.jpg Ep 13 You Can't Always Get What You Want 1.jpg Sectionals.jpg You-Cant-Always.png You can't always.jpg Episode 13.PNG ucant.png Youcantalwaysgetwhatyouwant.jpg 113sectrsbackturned.png Finchelsectionalsycagwyw.png tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Tumblr mxt515W0E71srxi9mo1 250.gif Suckwithoutyou.png glee-mylifewouldsuck1.jpg IKAGMLWSWY.jpg MLWSWY.jpg my-life-would-suck-without-you-glee.jpg NDMyLifeWouldSuckWithoutYou.jpg WillRunning.jpg CloseupWillEmmaKiss.jpg WillNEmmaKissG13.jpg GLEECoverMyLifeWouldSuckWithoutYou.jpg MyLifeWouldSuckWithoutYouNewDirections.png 1x13-Sectionals-rachel-and-puck-9432694-1280-720.jpg S01E13 - 04 - My Life Would Suck Without You - 04.jpg tumblr_m2wp7wLOfk1qdj1gmo1_500.png imagesCADXEJR4.jpg 259px-Quinn-and-the-cheerios1.jpg 6faberritana.gif Tumblr lkja32BViv1qguho5o1 400-1-.gif Tumblr ml3kngPzAq1qlujrso2 500.gif GleeCast-MyLifeWouldSuckWithoutYouP.jpg Tumblr mlx4xwFEof1qlujrso11 r1 250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo8_250.gif BrOTPMeme UT8.gif tumblr_moklqbzHtd1r2aexjo1_250.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity3.gif Tumblr myv1fmZWrh1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2exc3rrQC1qbdpqqo2 r1 250.gif bahahaha.PNG Tumblr mtyrvt0p3c1qfcc9mo5 r1 250.gif tumblr_nakn3jTOOb1r99k2qo1_250.gif tumblr_nakn3jTOOb1r99k2qo2_250.gif tumblr_nakn3jTOOb1r99k2qo3_250.gif tumblr_nakn3jTOOb1r99k2qo4_250.gif tumblr_nakn3jTOOb1r99k2qo5_250.gif tumblr_nakn3jTOOb1r99k2qo6_250.gif Will schuster.png Videos Navigational